


tears on tape

by kinneybaby83



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, all the fun stuff i love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ack! It keeps posting before I'm ready... that's what u get for writing in a phone! Will finish soon</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! It keeps posting before I'm ready... that's what u get for writing in a phone! Will finish soon

The frail man grunted as he was shoved against the wall but refused to fight. Bam resoned it was because he knew Bam had every reason in the world to be so angry. 

"You did even say goodbye! You just left and couldn't be bothered by your so-called best friend... I lost Ryan..." Ville lifted his head, dark hair parting to blue eyes. And something in those eyes... remorse? That only made Bam angrier. He slammed Ville against the wall again to again hear that satisfying grunt of pain. "Where the fuck were you? Think I'd be that much temptation to you? Or maybe I just drive you to drink.. "

Anger now spent, he let go of Ville, taking a few steps back as Ville slid to the floor.

  

Unsure what he was waiting for, Bam stood for a few moments. When it was clear Ville wasn't going to move,much less talk, Bam turned to storm out if the hotel room

  

"I did leave because of you..."  
That rolling, dark voice... that voice that once spilled fourth such sweet obsinities as Bam thrust into his body, encouraged him to fuck him over every available surface. Now it was barely above a whisper confirming for Bam his worst fears. Bam wanted to keep walking and shut out the crulety. But some part of him, deep down inside, Bam reasoned he must be a masochist. He stayed, stood with his right hand on the door and his left balled at his side. "You got something to say to me,Valo, you better say it now cause once I'm out this fucking door I'm gone. " Heavy breathing behind him. "Bam, I've been trying to say it al year. Have you listened to the new album?" Bam threw his fist against the doorframe,feeling something cracking both in the woods and in his hand. He couldn't be bothered to care. "What the fuck does "tears on tape" have to do with us?!" A sigh. "So, you do have the album..."


	2. Chapter 2

Bam took a couple breaths. He had blown it, showed weakness, showed he cared.

Yes he had the fucking album. He had everything he had ever released.

'I’m armed to the teeth with tender pain  
Of all yesterdays'

He more spoke then sang them, enunciating every word so Bam would catch it.  
Lyrics. He had lyrics about them hidden in the songs?

'And for a moment there’s no pain  
For once there’s no more pain in your eyes  
And maybe we’ll love, just enough  
To convince us to keep breathing on'.

Bam realized he was singing along. He knew these words, knew them so well. He just didn't think... 'I weep for the dream in a grave The one that made all lips go blue, blue, blue I read the words on torn down walls Reminding me how much I love you. It's all for you.'   
All lips go blue.

'No love will be enough for what I'm feeling  
No love will be the end of this dreaming of you'.

Vile wouldn't even look up at him. Maybe if he did, he would break. If he didn't, Bam felt sure he would.  
'Do I need to continue?'

Bam didn't care anymore about showing weakness. He was at a complete loss.  
' I don't fucking understand,' was all he could manage.

Vile sighed.  
' I did shut you out, Bam. I felt I had to. You had a real chance to be happy. I could only ruin that for you. I over complicate your life. The rehab was just the excuse I need to server the tie. I'm no good. I'm not worth it."

There it was. Bam could have hit himself. It was his fault.

"She knows. She's always known.'

Vile finally looked up at him, incredulous.

A huff of laughter came out as he spoke, ' she doesn't care. She knows and she wanted to meet you. What she and I have, it's one thing. What you and I have-"

Have. There it was. Bam had never wanted it to end, and if all this was true. It didn't have to.

He fell on his knees in front of the older man, hand caressing his knee.

' Is every song about us?'

Vile grinned. Finally smiled. He looked so much better these days. So much better then the last time Bam saw him.

'Not every song. But all of them have at least a line."

Bam nodded. He knew he should say something profound and romantic, but he didn't have anything. Instead, he plunged in for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! An update! Been writing more at my mother's request. She doesn't know what I'm writing but....
> 
> Next chapter, smut!


End file.
